


Gobble, Gobble

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a 7 year old downsized Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Hi all,My contribution to Thanksgiving here. Just a short ficlet.Takes place any season really.No harm was done to any turkeys either. LOL!Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise or make money from it either. Woe is me.++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel's guardian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Gobble, Gobble

The O'Neill residence

"Jack, we may have a problem," said Daniel, who had come into the livingroom to speak with his guardian.

"When don't we have one, kiddo?" Putting down his newspaper, Jack studied the odd expression on the child's face. "What's up?"

"There's a turkey in the kitchen." He knew Jack wouldn't believe him and it showed as the older man rolled his eyes.

"We don't have turkeys where we live and you know that, Danny." Picking the paper up again, Jack thumbed to the sports page he'd been reading.

"I don't care what you thought about that but there's a real live turkey in the house. He followed me into the kitchen when I came in from playing in the backyard." This time it was Daniel who rolled his eyes. Standing with his arms crossed, waiting for Jack to believe him, he began tapping his foot.

"You're not going to let up until I take a look see, huh?"

"What do you think, Jack?"

Grumbling under his breath, Jack threw the paper down again and got up to follow his kid into the kitchen. When he had done so, he stood stock still staring at what he thought was a figment of his imagination. But the gobbling sound coming out of the bird's mouth put paid to him thinking he was seeing things.

Amused, Daniel stepped past Jack to watch the show. If he had a piece of paper handy, he would have started keeping score. This should be fun, because from his vantage point Daniel thought the stand off he was witness to came from the O.K. Corral. Neither party was moving an inch. It went that way for about five full minutes. If Daniel hadn't known any better, he would have sworn the turkey was giving Jack the evil eye. Noticing his guardian's right eye begin to twitch, Daniel figured the bird's days were numbered. It was then Jack made his move.

The turkey's head snapped up when Jack stepped towards it waving his hands in a shooing motion toward the back door. Unfortunately for him, the bird was a bit dense. He ended up chasing the silly creature around the kitchen table. He didn't know who was more worn out, himself or the turkey. Finally fed up, he reached into one of the kitchen drawers. Holding up a carving knife, Jack waved it at the bird that kept making stupid gobbling noises. He really wouldn't have hurt it but the turkey didn't know that.

Trying very hard not to laugh, Daniel's grin spread from ear to ear. Wishing he could have video-taped this for everyone at the mountain, the best he'd be able to do was tell the tale. "Jack, you wanted a turkey for Thanksgiving... well there it is."

"I wanted one already dead, plucked, cleaned and waiting for me at the grocery store," snapped Jack. "Not a live one doing the turkey trot in my house." And speaking of _trotting_ , it seemed that the bird finally got the idea and headed for the back door. "Danny, quick get that door open." When his munckin had done so, Jack was relieved to see the turkey leave his domain. Putting the carving knife back into the drawer, he breathed a sigh of relief. "That's one for the books." Shaking his head, Jack glanced out the kitchen window. Laughing, he watched the bird go into his neighbor's yard. "Let's see how Norman deals with his uninvited visitor." 

"Oh no!" exclaimed Daniel. "Is that where it went?" At Jack's affirmative nod, he winced. "Mr. Castle loves to hunt. He just may shoot the turkey instead of chasing it away."

Frowning, Jack hadn't thought of that. A stray bullet here or there could get someone seriously hurt or worse. Grabbing his jacket, he shrugged into it. "I can't believe that I'm going to save that turkey's bacon."

"Look at it this way, Jack," laughed Daniel, "it's your civil duty to save that turkey just as it is your fellow man."

"Not from where I'm standing." Shaking his head, Jack stepped out the back door shouting, "Oh, Norman! Heads up! Turkey on the lawn!"

The End


End file.
